Run For It
by icensoredyou
Summary: Seimei isn't the only one with powers greater than that of a normal sacrifice. Down in the big city of Chicago, there's a little girl who didn't even know. WARNING: AU, Lot's of OC's, Yaoi, Yuri, and LOT'S OF SWEARING. [DISCONTINUED.]
1. Prologe Side A, Ritsuka

I've been working on this bad boy for at least...oh god...a YEAR I think! Wow, that's a long time. I finally decided to post it.

Thanks to my awesome Beta, ikldmrogers. Without her, my tenses would still be wonky.

Disclaimer: Loveless is not mine. It belongs to Yun Kouga, and all the other people who made Loveless. I only own my characters Desiree, Effie, and so on.

Enjoy!

* * *

He asked me if I wanted to run.

At first, I felt the need to stay. The need to figure out what was going on.

I thought that if I could bring brother home, if I could put his soul to rest, then maybe life would be better. I felt as if I had been coasting over the truth, waiting for someone to push me under and show me the truth. But I knew know that I had to do everything myself.

If I wanted to know that truth, I knew that I would have to find out myself.

I was tired.

I was tired of everyone lying to me.

Of not knowing and of my most trusted allies not telling me what was going on.

But I also felt…

_Fear._

Of what?

_Of him._

Soubi?

_No…_

Seimei…

_Maybe…_

I'm scared of Seimei?

_Yes._

When he asked me if I wanted to run…

_I said yes._

_

* * *

_Comments are whatnot are greatly appreciated!


	2. Prologue Side B, Dee

OH MAN. I made so many friggen' prologues to this story. I would make one, then decide it was shitty, then make another, then trash it as well. Guh. I finally made this one, which I am satisfied with.

Thanks again to my Beta: ikldmrogers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless. It belongs to Yun Kouga. I only own my original characters, Dee, Effie, etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

There's one in every family.

An outcast.

A black sheep.

The one person that, if you were to do away with them, you would have the picture perfect family. This person is like a black smudge on their lives. You never understand them. You never fully know them. They are never comfortable at home unless they are in their own room, free from distractions and interruptions. It is here that they are able to flourish as individuals. They hide away in fantasy worlds of their own, waiting for someone to reach out to them and pull them out of the darkness.

Sadly enough, in my family, the outcast was me.

I don't remember a time when I didn't notice the difference. Looking back on the memories I shared with my family, I can only remember times when things were awkward. When sitting at the dinner table, I looked up, and acknowledged the differences. My brother, sitting in front of me to the left. His plate just barely had any food on it. Barbie food. Small portions, for skinny people. My father sitting directly in front of me. Reading the paper, eating heartily. My mother sitting next to me. Staring at me from the corner of her eyes, words pouring out from her mouth.

Thoughts running through my head.

Did I take too much food?

_You're strange._

Am I eating too fast?

_You're different._

I wish Dad would look me in the eyes.

_You're not welcome_

Stop reading at the table.

_Shut up._

Don't bother talking Mom, no one's listening anyway.

_Shut up!_

Why are you looking at me like that?

_SHUT UP!_

I want out.

* * *

Comments and whatnot are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 1

Hey there! Just posting another chapter, 'cause it's long overdue, and I know y'all are ready for it.

Thanks to my awesome Beta, ikldmrogers.

Disclaimer: Loveless is not mine. It belongs to Yun Kouga, and all the other people who made Loveless. I only own my characters Desiree, Effie, and so on.

* * *

I got a lot of things from my father. His nose, eyes, ears, and his picky eating habits. We were so alike; we would go at it for hours, him taunting me, me angrily responding. That's another thing I inherited from him, his childishness. The only thing I didn't get was his height. I remember in grade school, I was the tallest girl in the grade. Not even Haley, my best friend, was taller than me. Then I hit 5 feet and the growth spurt stopped. After that, ironically, everyone else in the grade decided that they wanted to be taller than me. Haley dwarfed me, she still does, and it pretty much sucked.

So, you're probably thinking that my father and I were very close. Not exactly. Me and Ma, we were really close. I always told her everything, and I trusted her not to let it slip. And she did pretty well. I know, she has a motor mouth, and she loves to spread rumors. But she was pretty good about keeping my secrets to herself.

Then there was Aaron, my older brother. He was a giant. 6'11 and it was a wonder that he hadn't been scouted off the street by the NBA. But no, he decided he wanted to go to collage at IIT, and majored in electronic engineering. My brother is handsome, and he has a girlfriend, but you wouldn't think it after meeting him. I think at one point I called him a "skinny icicle". There's another thing. He made Kate Moss look fat.

Pretty much, I had a straight forward, American family. So I always knew that I stuck out.

I look fat, always have, and always will. When you have relatives like mine, you wonder how I ended up this way. I weigh about 120 pounds, and at my height, that means major stress I don't need. If you combine that with my oversized chest and huge hips, I look like an elephant. It really is a shame.

I have been told that I'm fat, but it never really made me feel insecure. My weight never really troubled me as much as it troubled my ma. Maybe that's why she brought the treadmill, and hired the nutritionist, and watched what I ate like a hawk. I can always tell when some thing really bothers her.

Then there's the way I dress. Some people call me a goth or emo, some call me a tomboy, some people call me a prep. All I know is, when I see something that I like, I wear it. I don't really care about what people say about my clothes. But I know my dad cares how I dress. He calls it, and I quote, "hoochie clothing". Where he gets these ideas from I don't know, but if I try to walk out of the house wearing leggings and my extra-large pink "Illinois State University" sweater with the hood I re-adjusted so it goes on sideways (I love that sweater), he thinks I look like a hooker.

Aaron. Well, he has a problem with everything I do. If he is straight and narrow, I am queer and thick.

Queer…Oh, whatever.

* * *

Comments and whatnot are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 2

A long overdue chapter. Enjoy!

Thanks to my lovely Beta ikldmrogers. Without her, my tenses would still be wonky.

Disclaimer: Loveless is not mine. It belongs to Yun Kouga, and all the other people who made Loveless. I only own my characters Desiree, Effie, and so on.

* * *

I really don't have a problem with waking up in the morning. Some people always tell me about how horrible their sleep was, and they know they're going to fall asleep in class. These people need to get a grip on reality. I usually stay up until the wee hours of the morning, and wake up at 5:00 every day. I eat breakfast until 5:15, and then I go back up stairs. Then I fart around until about maybe 6:57. Then I grab my towel (sometimes more if I feel like going to school with wet hair) and shower for about twelve minutes. Then I get dressed, get my stuff together, and I'm out of the house by 8:00.

So I know I'm having an off day when I looked at my clock and saw that it was already 6:30. Fuck. When did it get so late?! I sat and stared at the clock for a little longer, hoping against hope that if I glared at those evil little red numbers long enough, they might turn back. Then I realized I wasn't making any sense. I ripped the sheets off my body, grabbed my robe, and stormed down stairs. I saw my ma sitting in the blue chair in the living room, reading the paper as usual.

"Ma, did you try to wake me up today?" I asked, as I made my way to the kitchen for some oatmeal.

"No." she answered absently. I stuck my head out the doorway and stared at her. Is she serious?

"Why not?" I screamed. I could just feel my face break out into my signature "surprised but angry" face. My eyebrows went up, my eyes get wide, my mouth dropped slightly, and I looked around the room to emphasize that I didn't know what in the world she's talking about.

Obviously, it was a work in progress. She didn't buy it. "Don't give me that look, Dee! You are always yelling at me not to tell you to wake up, but when I do you ask me why I didn't. So save the acting for school."

I must make the same faces as my dad too, because I formed a pouty face, and go back to my meal. My Ma can't see, but I slipped in more brown sugar into my oatmeal. I would need the energy anyway, because I feel like lead today.

I spooned the oatmeal in, and try not to gag at the texture. Don't get me wrong, I like oatmeal, but the texture makes me feel like I'm eating grits. I hate grits.

The oatmeal is done, so I choked down some instant breakfast milkshake with a lactose pill. Being lactose intolerant sucks. I can't drink a glass of milk without farting or getting stomach cramps. I guess I got that from my dad too.

I walked back up the stairs, and threw my robe on the ground. I am not a very clean person when it comes to my room. It's not dirty, just really messy. There are clothes everywhere. Taking in all the junk, I pulled off my tank top. As always, I came in contact with my breasts. I had stretch marks last year, but after my creepy Uncle Steve gave me this miracle cream from Africa, they went away. I pulled off my shorts, then my underwear than my bra. For a few seconds I stare I my chest, praying it might shrink before my eyes.

No such luck. My chest may have even gotten bigger. I sighed, grabbed two red towels and headed into my bathroom. I grabbed a hair brush and trailed my fingers over the stereo. I pressed play, and Arabic music comes pounding out of the speakers. I opened the door to my bathroom, and set the brush and towels down. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and let it trail down my back. I took off my pentagram necklace, the bracelet with my initials on it, my silver stud earrings, and my white gold nose piercing. I had to beg my parents for the piercing in eighth grade, and I bought the white gold stud when I was 14.

And then I looked up and saw my black neko ears. I proudly display them, mainly because I think that anyone who has sex before legal age must be legally insane. The main reason I stop being friends with certain people is because they lost their ears.

My tail twisted the shower on while I grabbed a new bar of soap, and I washed off my body and hair. After two songs on the stereo, I turned the water off, and stepped out, wrapping the towel around my hair and body. I took a quick peek at the clock. "7:00" it reads, which means I'm not doing too bad today. I walked outside the bathroom to my closet. One look at the window and I could tell it was gonna be sunny but kind of chilly. So I pulled out a yellow spaghetti strap tank top and a loose, brown off the shoulder sweater. Then I went to my drawer and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and reached into the top drawer for some panties and a bra. I pulled the underwear onto my now dry legs and headed back into the bathroom. I pulled the towel out of my hair and combed through the thick locks. Then I pulled it into a high ponytail, and put my jewelry back on. Then I walked back into my room and get dressed. I started to pull on my shoe, but the phone rang and I reached to get it.

"Hello?" I said, admiring last nights pedicure over my open toed flats.

"Is this the Davis residence?" the voice says, crackling over the line.

"Yes, who am I speaking to?" I asked. Probably a telemarketer.

"This is Sarah from Sirius Satellite Radio and we have an offer-", I cut her off.

"We don't want it." I hung the phone up on her. I grabbed my red back pack and stuffed my binder and homework into it. At the start of freshman year, me and my friends wrote all sorts of stupid and nasty phrases onto it with sharpie. There's stuff written on it like, "It's not rape if you say 'surprise'!" and "If you were a sheep would you fuck another sheep?". My personally favorite would have to be, "I love you, and you're my best friend, but if the zombies are chasing us, I'll trip you."As my hands deftly start zipping up my backpack, another phone rings. But this one is slightly more fun to answer.

All my friends know to call me on my cell phone. It's my life line, and I wouldn't survive without it. At first, I pondered who could be calling me. Then I recognized the ring tone. "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry. Oh hell. It's Pauline.

I have only recently gotten to know Pauline but, I really like her. She's hot, popular, and has reasonable sized boobs. She's my friend Svetlana's cousin, and the two of them are really close. I picked up the phone hesitantly.

"Yo, Pauline?" I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Hey, Desiree, what's up?" God, my names sounds so hot when she says it. She's one of few people will I let call me by my first name. Everyone else calls me Desi, and the really important people call me Dee.

"Nothing, I'm just got out of the shower. You?" Good move Desiree. Now she'll think of you.

"Seriously?" She paused. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, I'm kind of still in my underwear." If she's thinking what I hope she's thinking…

"What bra and panties are you wearing?" She's thinking what I hope she's thinking! Fortunately, I am not that much of a liar, and when she sees me in the locker room today, she'll know I was telling the truth. I pulled my shirt open and looked at my bra.

"Oh you know that bra I have with the rainbow straps?"

"The pink one?"

"Yeah. I'm wearing that and some brown boy shorts," I say, pulling my jeans open to look.

"Cool. Hey, listen. I called to ask if you and your homies wanted to have lunch with us today." She makes the word homie sound cool.

"I'll check with Jewley and Muddy, but they probably won't care."

"Wait, I though your friend's name was Haley?"

"It is." I laughed. "Nini combined the word Jewish with Haley, 'cause Haley is Jewish."

"Wait, does Ninos have a problem with Jews?" Oh shit. Unstable Ground!

"No way!" I said as cool as I could, "Haley thinks it's hysterical, and encourages him."

"Oh it's awesome that you and your friends joke like that. You so need to hang out with us."

"Sure, definitely!" I said. I should probably end the conversation now, so I can leave her hanging.

"Listen, I got catch a ride in the gremlin. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright babe, bye."

"Bye." I snapped my phone shut. I take a few deep breaths. Then I look up. Then out the window, at the sun.

I know that I'm not religious or anything, but whoever is up there gave me this moment to really bring myself full circle. I reached down my shirt and pulled out my pentagram necklace. I kissed it. Then I placed it back in my shirt. I lifted up my bag, and skipped out the door, turning out the light.

* * *

Comments are whatnot are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 3

So my Beta .everyonepanic. says my chapters are really short. Gotta work on that.

Disclaimer: Loveless is not mine. It belongs to Yun Kouga, and all the other people who made Loveless. I only own my characters Desiree, Effie, and so on.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So she asked what underwear you're wearing." Mady asked me while we drove along in Ninos' gremlin. He, being the oldest, got his license first. But being the total fruit that he is, he painted it lime green, and it is now our designated "fag-mobile."

"Yep," I smiled. "And now she's gonna see me in gym and know that I wasn't lying."

"That's nasty." Maddy wrinkled her face at me.

"Hey keep you opinions to yourself, Ms. Hetero!" Haley yelled at Mady, smacking her with her tail.

"Guys, can we stop screaming! I can't focus on the road!"

"Sorry Nini." We all smiled as we say it. Ninos smirked in his seat, nose crinkling.

"So, first semester started." Ninos said, eyes fixed on the road. "What classes are we taking?"

"You and I have another theatre class." I answered.

"Still taking culinary classes." Mady said. Haley gave her a look.

"In a language we understand, Muddy."

"Cooking classes, retard." She sneered at us.

"Speaking of languages, Dee, how's Japanese?" Ninos looked in the rear view mirror at me.

"Yeah, Tig Bittie, tell us. Has Mr. Kim taken your ears yet?" Haley asked me as I fidgeted with my tail. Oh, Mr. Kim. He's my language teacher for Japanese. He came last year and replaced Mrs. Hwang. It's not only my friends, but everyone I know on a personal level think that Mr. Kim is lusting after me. He could quite possibly have the most disgusting lack of respect for personal space I have ever seen. He's not good looking, but I don't want to let that deter from the learning experience. I really do like Japanese. Mr. Kim "reading" my t-shirts is just a problem I'll have to deal with.

"No, he has not. Not now, not ever. He is so creepy. Yesterday, when I handed him my homework, he grabbed my hand while I was giving it to him. His hands were all slimy, and he gave me a freaky face."

"Oh no! Not the freaky face!" Haley slapped her hands to her cheeks and gasped. I gave her the finger. Then for a moment, everything got quiet. It's a natural silence in our usually talkative conversation. We have a lot of these. Contrary to popular belief, my group does not always talk nonstop. Then Haley just had to ruin it.

"Screw you asshole!" Haley yelled out the passenger window at the guy who just cut us off at the green light.

"Okay, Gayly Boobly, quite the rode rage."

"Shut up, Ninos."

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Oh, you mean Gayly Boobly?" He answered. "It's my new nickname for Haley."

"Oh my god, Ninos it's ingenious!" I yelled, laughter bubbling up from my chest.

"Hell no, it's not!" Haley shrieked, her ears perking up in aggression. Ninos pulled into the parking lot of our high school, Niles North.

"Please just get me to class without running the gremlin into a pole." Mady whined, clearly annoyed with the whole conversation.

"Hey, look at that guy." Ninos whispered, pointing out the window. I turned to look.

There, standing in front of the school, reading a piece of paper, is a tall man,

maybe even taller than my brother. He has long blond hair, and a sharp handsome face, with light blue eyes that trail around campus as if looking for something. His hair is blowing in the cold September wind, and his pale lips are slightly parted. He must be an adult, because his ears and tail are gone.

"He couldn't be a student." I hear Mady say. "He looks at least twenty." I nodded with her. Suddenly the man's eyes trailed over to where we are parked in the parking lot. I could almost feel his gaze slide over the car, analyzing every detail. He put the paper away and started to walk in the opposite direction, away from us.

Ninos broke the silence by saying, "Damn. That could be the man that settles it for me."

"Oh hell yes!" we all started to playfully push and shove him, "There is no way that you could like anyone other than guys!"

But when I looked up, the strange man was gone, and so the thought of him pleasantly slipped my mind.

* * *

Comments are whatnot are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 4

Enjoy this chapter guys!

Thanks to my awesome Beta, ikldmrogers. Without her, my tenses would still be wonky.

Disclaimer: Loveless is not mine. It belongs to Yun Kouga, and all the other people who made Loveless. I only own my characters Desiree, Effie, and so on.

* * *

I walked into my homeroom class, just a little dazed. I only noticed when I tripped over a health book on the ground and fell onto the desk in front of me. I caught myself with my hands, and straighten myself. I couldn't help being a little out of it. The face of that mysterious man was floating in my mind. I guessed that I must have looked a little off, because people were avoiding me. I dropped my backpack and shoulder bag onto the ground by my desk next to the window, and slumped into my seat. I turned to look at the window, and put my chin in my hands. My feet slid under my chair, and I let out a long breath, blowing a strand of hair out of my face. It was then that I noticed my hair falling out of the ponytail. The combination of the gremlin car ride, the run into the building must have blown my hair out of the hair tie.

Just as I reached up to fix the rebel hair, John Sherman walked into the room. He's another one of my friends, and I've known him longer than Haley, Mady, or Ninos. He was the first person I met when I moved here from California in second grade. I waved at him and he smiled at me then slid into his seat two rows right of me.

Finally, Ortiz walked in. Our biology teacher is racist against anyone who isn't Portuguese like her. At least we think so. We all skittered into our seats when she glared at us. Finally the loudspeaker crackled on and we all stood up to say the pledge. Or rather, we all stood up and Ortiz said the pledge, because we just found out in Global Studies that saying the pledge wasn't required of us.

Finally Ortiz read off the announcements, but she was interrupted by a late arrival. A lone boy opened the door carrying his backpack and books, looking slightly disheveled. He had messy, kind of long, black hair. His bangs trailed over his eyes but I could still see his face which was very cute. Not handsome, but cute. His violet eyes twinkle. He still had his ears. He's the first person I've ever met who had neko ears, like me.

"Excuse me Ma'am." He says quietly, startling Ortiz. I don't think she's ever heard someone call her "ma'am".

"Yes, young man?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I was told to come here for homeroom." He handed the late pass to Ortiz, and she took it, reading it over. Her eyes scanned over the green slip, and she looked at him again.

"Mr. A-o-yaygee…"

"A-oi-yagi." The boy and I say at the same time. He turns his head to look at me.

"Whatever. Since Ms. Dixit speaks your language so well, you can sit next to her." She points him in the direction of the empty seat next to me. He nods, and without speaking, turns to go sit down. All eyes are on him as he walks to his seat, but he looks like he doesn't care. As he sits down, he brushes hair out of his eyes and sets his books down next to his desk.

At this point Ortiz has started class asking us to turn to page whatever. I didn't hear, so I don't really care. I gently slip my mp3 player out of my pocket and put the ear buds in. I press play and Guilty Sky starts playing. I have, at this point, tuned out everything when I feel a taping at my shoulder. I turn my head to see the boy Aoiyagi looking at me. I pull the head phones off.

"What?" I ask, tilting my head at him.

"If you're not going to use it," He points to my unused science book, "May I please borrow it?"

"You're awfully polite." I say, and reach into my bag for the book. "But hey," I say, "You cab just grab one of those laptops and use the online textbooks." He takes the book from my hand.

"No, this is okay." He opens it to the page Ortiz has commanded us to take notes on, and I scurry to find a laptop. Just as John is about to walk over to be my partner, Ortiz commands that I partner with Aoiyagi so I can help him.

"I'd rather work by myself." He says, and I nod.

"But we only have a limited number of laptops, so hussle." She points me over to John and I hand him my laptop. Then I walk back to my seat and sit sown. I pull my chair out from under the desk and scoot it over to Aoiyagi's desk.

"So I guess we have to take notes together." I say while flipping my notebook open. He nods and does the same, and I open the text book to the desired page. I move my orange pen across the page, taking notes and glancing up every once to sneak a look at Aoiyagi. By now the talking has blown to a dull murmur, and we can speak without shouting.

"So what's your first name?" I ask while writing.

"Ritsuka." He answers pointedly, not really caring. "And yourself?"

"Desiree."

"How do you spell that?" I reach over the text book and write at the top of his note book 'DESIREE' in large letters

"Nice name." He comments.

"Same for you."

* * *

Comments are whatnot are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 5

Man, I need to write some longer chapters...

Say thanks to my Beta: ikldmrogers!

Disclaimer: Loveless is not mine. It belongs to Yun Kouga, and all the other people who made Loveless. I only own my characters Desiree, Effie, and so on.

Enjoy!

* * *

By the end of the day, Ortiz had managed to lump us together in everything. It didn't really bother me, but Ritsuka seemed flustered, if anything, about being squashed with me. I tried to be as laid back as possible to make him feel comfortable. Even though he put on a cool front, on the inside he must have been pretty annoyed.

I do believe I commented before about how he was cute. Not handsome, but cute. In the short six hours he had been at this school, he had managed to capture the hearts of almost everyone except the Straight boys, lesbians, myself, Haley and Mady. They already have boyfriends. I now refused to ride home with Ninos because he could not stop talking about him. It was hard enough walking in the building being bombarded with questions about Ritsuka that I didn't know the answer, let alone having Ninos constantly ramble about his eyes. That was another thing. These people never seemed to shut up about his eyes.

By the end of the day, we needed to go over to someone's house to work on a English project. We were conflicted, because my house was under construction and my room was a mess, and his house was filled with boxes from moving. I told him we would go to his house. He relented when I bought him a smiley face cookie at Starbucks on the way home.

His house was an apartment on the top level. We took the outdoor stairs to the top floor and unlocked the door. The apartment was clean, with not a single box anywhere.

"Wow. I told you we should have come here." I walked in a dropped my two bags on the floor.

"He must have cleaned up…" Ritsuka trailed off looking around at the spotless apartment. I looked at him, wondering who 'he' was. Ritsuka walked in and put his bag down and walked to the open kitchen offering to make tea.

"You're the boss." I said, looking around. The apartment was reasonably sized, with wood floors and pale, off white walls. There was one floor to wall glass screen that opened to a balcony. I would have suggested that we go out there, but it had started to rain.

I decided instead to set up on the coffee table in the living room. I pulled our bags into the room and set his on the opposite side from me, facing the TV.

Ritsuka came back into the room with two cups of teas, steam melting off in waves from the top. He set them on the coasters on the table, settling down and opening his bag.

"Okay, let's get started." I said, opening_ Of Mice and Men_.

Three hours and four cups of tea later, he was finishing up the book, and I was sprawled on the ground, highlighting my last post-it, when the front door opened. We both turned to see a man enter.

_Wel,l how about that,_ I thought seeing the tall, blonde man from this morning standing in the door way, taking off his shoes. He looked up and upon seeing Ritsuka started to smile.

"Ritsuk…" He trailed off when he saw me push myself off the floor with my short arms. His smile trailed off slightly, but then was back in full swing a moment later.

"Hello Miss." I nodded and smiled at him. "What are you two doing?"

"English project." We both answered, Ritsuka not looking up from his book.

"Well, I brought dinner home Ritsuka." He holds up a bag of Chinese food.

"I'm almost done with this story. I'll be there in a minute." Ritsuka still hasn't looked up from _Of Mice and Men_.

"Well then Miss…" he trailed off.

"Desiree." I say smiling at him.

"Miss Desiree and I will start without you." He nods for me to follow him. I stand up, my feet already bare from when I kicked my shoes off. I follow after him. When I cleared the doorway, I decided that my brown sweater was too hot, so I pulled it off, revealing the yellow tank top. When I look up, Blondie is watching me as he takes out the food.

"Please sit." He gestures to the seat across from him. I nod again at him, and sit down in the seat across from. I picked up a pair of chopsticks and started to serve myself. Blondie is already sitting and helping himself to some fried rice. Once I have all the food I can stomach, I started to eat.

"So, do you have a name?" I ask, uncomfortable with the silence.

"Soubi." He says, "Agatsuma Soubi. And how did Ritsuka get such a lovely friend so quickly?" I can already feel my ears heating up.

"Our teacher stuffed us together when she found out I speak fluent Japanese." I say, holding back my grin at the complement. I don't get those often.

"You really are very stunning." He says, obviously examining my face.

"Thank you." I respond, my ears heating up and flattening against my head. I need to defer the attention from me before I start to blush.

"So what is your relationship to Ritsuka? You don't look like his dad." I stop and look at him for a moment. "In fact you don't look like him at all." He pauses for a moment before responding.

"…I'm his lover." He answers proudly.

Whoa. Didn't see that coming. My eyebrows must have risen because he starts to laugh lightly.

"I never would have pegged Ritsuka as the type to even have a lover. How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"And Ritsuka is sixteen." I shrug my shoulders. In all honesty, I could care less.

"He's seventeen." Soubi corrects me.

"Wait, if he's seventeen, then why is he only a junior?" I asked.

"He was held back because of language discrepancies." He answers.

"He couldn't speak the language?" That seemed odd, because Ritsuka seemed smart.

"No, but over summer vacation I taught him."

"Well then that's helpful!" I said smiling. Soubi gave me a strange look, almost as if he was questioning me.

"Most people only scorn when they find out about us."

"Why would I be upset because you told me?"

"Told her what?" I turned around to see Ritsuka coming through the doorway, obviously to get some food.

"That you and I are in love." Soubi answers without hesitation. Ritsuka pauses by the chair a large blush spreading across his cheeks. He slumps down in his seat, obviously blushing.

"Ritsuka, you are so cute when you blush." Soubi mutters smiling at him.

"I second that." I said, laying my chopsticks down and leaning on one hand.

"Please stop." Ritsuka said angrily, yanking his chopsticks apart. Soubi and I shared a laugh at Ritsuka's plight. Over the rest of the dinner we talked about normal things. School, food, clothing, music, movies and culture were the topics of the evening, and we no longer we uncomfortable around each other. By the time I realized I had to go home, it was eight o' clock.

"Oh crap!" I stood up from the table and placed my empty plate in the sink. The other two followed suit, and we cleared the table very fast. Ritsuka and I cleared out the living room of all our school work and I said my good byes.

"Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" I asked, hefting my backpack on.

"That would be great!" Ritsuka hugged me, smiling pleasantly.

"Wow. Apparently you are not that much of a prude." I responded to him, giggling as I said it.

"Okay, now you can leave." He said, steering me towards the door. Soubi came back out of the hall, obviously prepping for a shower, wearing a bathrobe.

"Goodnight, Desiree." He called from the hall. I waved at him, and then shut the door. I sprinted down the stairs, pulling my mp3 player out of my bag, and sticking my ear buds in. The night was almost over, and I had to get home before my mom started freaking out and called the police.

She's done that before.

* * *

Comments and whatnot are greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 6

Say thanks to my Beta: ikldmrogers!

Disclaimer: Loveless is not mine. It belongs to Yun Kouga, and all the other people who made Loveless. I only own my characters Desiree, Effie, and so on.

Enjoy!

* * *

Oh good. This morning I woke up to see the clock said 5:00 like it should. I hauled myself out of bed and had my breakfast of oatmeal and instant breakfast again, like I always do. Then it's back up stairs to my room again. When I got up there I decided I wanted to straighten my hair this morning. So I took my shower right then and spent the next hour straightening my longer-than-holy-hell hair. When that was done, I decided to be daring. I wore a skin tight off the shoulder white tee shirt with tights and my combat boots. I pulled a studded belt around my hips, my rave bracelets on my left arm and a pair of fingerless gloves. Then I lined my eyes with eye liner, brushed my ears and tail, and put my glasses on.

I'm going to have to sneak out of the house with this ensemble.

Thankfully, I have a car, so I don't always have to rely on Ninos for a ride. I had made sure to call him the night before to tell him to forgo my need for the gremlin. I snuck out of the house through the laundry room door to the garage. In there was my moms Saab and my baby, a pure white Dodge Challenger, identical to the one from _Vanishing Point_. It took me all of freshman year to find one, and convince my parents to buy it for me, then, an entire summer of working full time at Hot Topic to afford the parts to get it fixed. The money I get for Christmas, Hanukkah and my birthday is going towards a Sirius Satellite radio, just so I can listen to Howard Stern.

Yep. He's my baby.

I pulled out of the garage and looked at the clock to see 7:30 staring back at me, as usual. That means I have thirty minutes to pick up Ritsuka and get to the school. I pulled my car out of the garage and drove out of the alley, driving in the direction of downtown. Ritsuka lived in the direction of the school, but several blocks north of the main road. That's the nice thing about living in Boys Town. Everything is compact and easy to find. It makes the town homier. And with the fact that nothing ever really happens here, as opposed to Southside, where the kids go across the street to smoke. Yeah, it's true. I was driving past a Chicago High School once and saw the people there smoking across the street because they aren't allowed to light up on school grounds.

It takes me only about three minutes to get to Ritsuka's apartment. And there he is, waiting outside for me. He was sitting on the steps reading _Of Mice and Men _again.

"You really must like that book." I yelled out the window to him, and he looks up from his book. "Get your butt over here!" He stands up from the pavement and runs over to my car, and tries to find the handle to open the door. This causes me to burst out laughing.

"Ritsuka, you have to slide in through the window." That another thing I love about my car. It has no doors, so you have to slide in through the window, like they do in NASCAR. Although, I don't follow NASCAR. Formula 1 is the only way to go. It's like the opera of the sports industry.

Ritsuka pulls his thin body through the window easily enough, and falls into the seat, pulling his seatbelt on. He didn't say anything until we pulled out of the parking lot of the apartment.

"I expected you to have a car, but I didn't think it would be this…tough." He looks around my car, almost surprised.

"People always tell me that my car is manly. It's true. Even Nini said we couldn't call my car the fag-mobile because it's too cool."

"Who's 'Nini'?" He asks looking at me.

"He's was that kind of chubby, really cute guy you met. Ya'know, the one with black and blonde hair?"

"Oh, you mean that guy who called me, 'fabulous'."

"Mhmm. That's Nini." Ritsuka looked really disturbed at the thought of having Ninos stalk him for the rest of high school.

"Don't worry. Eventually, he'll find another god to worship." I smiled at Ritsuka in the passenger seat as I said this.

"You think I'm a 'god'?" He looked at me again.

"Well you do have every straight girl and gay guy in the school vying for your attention." As soon as I said this, Ritsuka went silent. I turned to look at him. His head was bowed low, and he was shaking slightly. As soon as I saw this, I panicked.

"My gosh, Ritsuka are you all right?!" I pulled the car into the school parking lot and leaned over him. I grasped his chin in my hand and raised his head so I could see his face. Thankfully, he wasn't crying, but he looked a little sick.

"Ritsuka, look at me." He raised his large violet eyes to my dark brown. "Why do you care that people idolize you?" He quivered a moment before answering.

"Because I don't deserve it."

"Why do you think that?" I asked him.

"Because no one belongs to me. I don't deserve to know anyone." His eyes got hard as he stared at me. "Not even you."

It took me several seconds to answer him.

"No one deserves anything. No one is privileged. Everyone has what they have. And no one deserves to have those things taken away from them." I whispered these words, and stroked his cheek with my thumb. I was suddenly overcome with the desire to protect him. He seemed almost vulnerable, like glass, easily broken. And I realized then that I cared about him more than I thought.

"I think, that if anyone tries to take away what you have, what you deserve," I said, putting emphasis on deserve, "that I'm going to have to kill them."

Suddenly, I felt something pass through me. It was like a wave of energy, just shoved through my abdomen, and came out the other side. It forced me to lean over. But it didn't hurt. It fact, it felt very pleasant, like a tingling sensation of euphoria passed through me, and left something there. When I looked up again, Ritsuka was calling my name softly.

"Desiree? Desiree, what in the world…" I placed my hand on his shoulder as I sat up.

"I'm fine, I just felt a little dizzy suddenly." I smiled at him again, and this time, he smiled back.

We were jolted out of our moment, by someone knocking at the window and a muffled voice calling my name.

"Dee? Hoe, what are you doing in there?"

"God, is that Meghan?" I asked pulling myself off my seat and out the window. And standing there, in all her glory, was Meghan. The early morning sun was dulled as soon as it touched her hair, black from when she died it two weeks ago. She was smiling big and holding her Paramore shoulder bag in her hand.

"What the hell are you doing in there, retard? School is about to start."

"Sorry Meghan, Ritsuka and I lost track of time." I said to her, pulling my legs out of the car, reaching in again to get my backpack.

"Don't worry," she said as I leaned over, "It wasn't me that was worried." I could just hear the amusement in her voice.

That was when I felt a pair of hands on my waistline, pulling me out of the car window, backpack in hand. I turned around surprised; about to yell at the person for manhandling me, but the words left my mouth when I saw who it was.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Pauline smirked at me, and pulled my hips closer to her.

"Umm, Hi." I said nervously, not really sure where to put my hands on her. I was the one who usually grabbed the hips.

"Calm down honey, I just wanted to say hi to you before you went to class. I'll see you later." She gave me one last smirk before removing her hands from my hips and sauntering off towards the front entrance of the school. Meghan smiled at me again before following after her. That was when I saw Ninos, Haley and Mady standing by the entrance waiting for us. Meghan met up with them, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to stare eyes to eye with Ritsuka.

"Desiree, are you…?"

"Gay? Sort of. And please don't ask me how I know, because I'm so tired of answering that question." I sighed and slugged my backpack on.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" He asked me, following suit and walking forward.

"You could say I'm a lesbian, but I still notice guys. Even if I don't date them."

"So, you're like me?" He looked at me as he talked.

"Yeah." I said as we walked to catch up with our friends. "I am."

* * *

Comment, rate, appreciate!


	9. Chapter 7

My Beta got a new screen name, .everyonepanic., so go appreciate her NAO.

BTW, this chapter was VERY late in coming. Either way though, it would be great if I could get some reviews to see how I'm doing so far. Constructive criticism is FABULOUS. Teehee ^^

Disclaimer: Loveless is not mine. It belongs to Yun Kouga, and all the other people who made Loveless. I only own my characters Desiree, Effie, and so on.

* * *

Four months later, in December, I was officially seventeen, after my birthday on the fifth.

I was in Ritsuka and Soubi's apartment three days after Christmas. I didn't actually get any gifts. I asked my parents to give me straight money, so altogether I had about 9,000 dollars, also counting the money I got from my birthday and Hanukkah. But anyway, back to me and Ritsuka. We had grown really close over the four months that he had been in America. After our little experience in the car, I almost felt that I could open up to Ritsuka even more. I asked Soubi what he thought happened, but he only gave me a cryptic smile, and said,

"A connection." Whatever that means. But if he meant a connection between me and Ritsuka, he certainly got that right.

Soubi was a really strange character. Over the months that he had spent here, he at first seemed really tense. You wouldn't be able to tell if you didn't really spend a lot of time around him, but as the weeks past, he seemed to loosen up. He would joke around with me more, tease Ritsuka, become more daring, and speak his mind more. I remember one day, when I got to the apartment to drop off Ritsuka, I declined coming in. He then proceeded to lift me up, and carry me inside the house for some tea. I never would have pegged Soubi as someone who would pull a joke like that. Even Ritsuka seemed more easygoing as the days past. I also now got to see his true colors, and I figured out his relationship with Soubi.

As it turns out, Ritsuka is actually the seme and Soubi is the uke. I never would have even thought of that, considering that Soubi is about 8 years older than Ritsuka, and seems more like that dominating type. But, no. It was really easy to deduce, seeing as Ritsuka ordered him around a lot. Not bad orders, but simple, for your own good ones like, "Put on a sweater, it's cold out." Or, "Don't eat that, it's not done cooking yet." And Soubi would do them without question.

Ritsuka and I were currently sitting on the floor of his apartment in front of the screen to his porch, on top of a futon with mugs of hot cocoa, my mp3 player plugged into a speaker, and lots of paper and sharpies. We were practicing our signatures and having the most nonsensical conversation ever.

"Do you ever wonder where the eraser bits go?" I asked as I tried to improve my chicken scratch. Ritsuka gave me a funny look before saying "no". Our conversation continued on like this until, suddenly, we heard the door slam open. I peered over the coffee table to see Soubi storm in looking furious. Ritsuka stood up with a concerned look on his face, about to ask Soubi what was wrong, when a tall woman walked in after Soubi.

"Beloved, for fuck's sake, listen…" She stopped when she saw us, or rather, Ritsuka.

I immediately stood up. I moved behind Ritsuka placing my hand on his shoulder, protectively. Everything got silent as Soubi glared at the woman, the women started at Ritsuka, I glared at the woman for staring at Ritsuka, and Ritsuka stared at her.

"So," She started, "This is Loveless." She smiled slightly as she said this, not maliciously, but admiringly.

"Yes, he is. Now if you don't get out now, I swear we will curse you into hell." Soubi almost hissed as he said this.

"I'm not your enemy, Beloved." She said, looking back at Soubi.

"What on earth is with all the nicknames?" I asked Ritsuka, looking at him. He turned to me, looking sympathetic. Soubi and the women finally noticed that I was in the room.

"Babe, you should probably leave." She said, looking at me.

"She's right. This is no place for you." Soubi's voice softened as he talked to me. I looked at Ritsuka silently asking his permission. He nodded at me.

"I'll be fine, Dee." Ritsuka smiled at me and nodded. I started to walk over to the door, when I heard Soubi speak.

"What is your name?"

"Effie Taylors. My real name is Infinity."

And there it was again. I felt it first with Ritsuka, and now with this chick, Effie_. _It was a wave of energy, about twice what I felt with Ritsuka. It forced me to my knees, and I collapsed, dropping my bag, gasping for air. My whole body felt tingles of energy, spreading from the top of my head all that way down to my toes. Every fiber of my being radiated with pin pricks of good feeling.

Ritsuka rushed over to my side, rubbing my back and asking me if I was okay. Soubi and Effie just stood there. Effie looked like someone had punched her in the gut, laying her hand on her stomach. I could have sworn I heard Soubi whisper,

"A connection." But when I actually looked at his face, he seemed calm, slightly surprised, and maybe, a little happy.

I didn't dwell on it too long. Ritsuka helped me up and steered me towards the door. I grabbed my bag and pulled on my shoes, not caring of the looks that the women, Effie was giving me, or that after I shouldered my jacket on and closed the door, I could hear Ritsuka start to yell. I jogged to the curb while I fisted open my bag and pulled out my keys, jumped in my car and started it. As I pulled away from the curb, reached for my bag again and extracted my cell phone from the cord of my head phones, praying the light would stay red. When I finally did, I speed dialed Ninos.

"What's up?" I heard him say.

"Meet me at Wood field." I said, steering onto the busy intersection. "I need to see you."

* * *

OMG IT'S SO SHORT. If I get one review within the next 24 hours, I'll update again. I only need one. Just one people. My standards are low.


	10. Chapter 8

I promised another chapter to whoever reviewed first. So let's all thank BlackMoonWhiteSky for reviewing!

Also, thank to my Beta .everyonepanic.

Disclaimer: Loveless is not mine. It belongs to Yun Kouga, and all the other people who made Loveless. I only own my characters Desiree, Effie, and so on.

* * *

I could feel the cold ice from the Slushy through the cardboard cup that I held, sitting in the crowded food court at the mall. I tilted my head back, letting it rest against the back of the booth.

"Dee, wake the fuck up." I heard Meghan say to me from across the table. She was sitting in the blue chair across from me, her red clandestine sweater sticking out against her black hair. Next to her was Ninos, practically making love to the Chinese food in the food court.

"I'm not sleeping." I answered, taking a sip from my slushy, no doubt staining my mouth blue.

"Of course." Ninos said sarcastically, downing some more orange chicken. "But you dragged us out here on a perfectly good Sunday. I could be at Tina's right now, but NO! You had to come out here being all 'I need you' and shit and scaring me half to death…why did you ask us to hang out anyway?"

"No particular reason." I said, closing my eyes. "I just needed to see you guys. I haven't spent enough time with you guys lately. It's a shame Haley and Mady couldn't make it."

"Well, they have diving." Meghan murmured, using the back of her iPod to apply more eyeliner.

"But seriously, what's wrong? You look like shit." Ninos said, pushing his plate away, and grabbing his coke. I grabbed Meghan's iPod away from her, against her protests, and turned it around to look at my face. My hair was pulled into a messy bun, and my face was normal, no makeup, and no cover up.

"No I don't. I just don't have any makeup on." I handed Meghan her iPod back and she snatched it out of my hand, glaring teasingly at me.

"This is what I needed." I said, leaning back in my seat again. "Just good times with my pals."

"Did I tell you guys I invited Brendon to come hang out with us?" Meghan said putting all her stuff back in her pockets.

"Who?" Ninos asked, dropping his trash into the can next to us.

"Brendon Manny. He's a friend of mine from Chicago. He wanted to hang out with me today but I told him I already had plans and he asked if he could come along."

"Breeder or fag?" Ninos asked, sitting up in his seat.

"I don't know, I've never asked." She said leaning on the table.

"Well, what does he look like?" Ninos asked, getting annoyed.

"Like that." She said pointing over my shoulder. I turned around to see some guy right behind me. He had short black emo hair, which was partially covered by a fedora. He had a thin, tight body, with some obvious muscles, but you still had to categorize him under thin. He had tattoos on his arms, patterns that I couldn't make out, and a lip piercing. He was wearing black skinny jeans and black converse, with a tight black shirt, his wrists adorned with bracelets.

I looked back over to the table, and pulled my bags out of the extra seat. I looked at Ninos, who was practically salivating, giving him a 'wipe you mouth' gesture, and then turned back to the newcomer.

"Brendon, was it?" He nodded.

"You can have this seat." I smiled at him and pointed to the chair next to me. He smirked back at me and jumped over the back of the seat, sliding down and settling in the seat.

"So Meg- baby, these are the kids you told me about?" he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Ninos gave me a glare that could melt flesh.

"Yeah they are Manny. This is Ninos," she pointed to Ninos, who was looking more and more feral, "And the babe you're holding is Dee."

"Awesome." He smiled at me then took his arm off my shoulders. I looked again at Ninos, who was at this point, about to jump Brendon. I had to say something.

"Jesus, Nini, you look like you're gonna' spontaneously combust. What's wrong with you?" Everyone looked over at Ninos, who was blinking at me, then slumped down in his seat slightly under Brendon's gaze.

"Meghan, why don't you and I switch places?" Meghan shot me a look, and then sprung out of her seat, while Brendon sauntered over to Ninos' side of the table. Ninos was at this point gonna faint, and almost did when Brendon sat down. Brendon grabbed Ninos' chin and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, whispering in his ear,

"What's goin' on, lover?"

"There goes the question of sexuality." I said, watching Brendon flirt with Ninos.

"No, I always knew that Brendon was gay, I just didn't tell Nini, so he wouldn't freak out and attack me for information. You know how he gets." She smiled while she whispered this to me.

"Smooth moves, 007." I said laughing back at her. That's when I noticed she was staring at my face, intently.

"What's up?"

"Is everything okay with you?" she said, completely shocking me with her question.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I said, "Why?"

"Well, when you called me up to come to the mall, you sounded weird. Like you had cancer and you were calling me to tell you that you were gonna die."

"I guess I was," I paused, choosing my words carefully, "distressed. I was at Ritsuka's when something odd happened."

"And the odd occurrence would be…?"

"Well, Ritsuka and Soubi came over from Japan, so I figured that they wouldn't know anyone here. But some chick, who was obviously American, storms into their house, talking about how they're all best friends."

"Well, that's probably it. You know how Soubi is. He's kinda quiet, and he's not that nice with people who aren't friends with Ritsuka."

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"Well, Soubi is really obsessed with Ritsuka. Anyone who isn't friends with him or associated with him, he just chooses to ignore. He wouldn't be friends with any of us if Ritsuka wasn't." I thought for a minute. That was true. Soubi made it obvious just by the way he interacted with us that he didn't really care what happened to us. His only attachment was with Ritsuka, and at times, that seemed to be the only person he cared about. Although, it made some slight sense, because he had only met us several months ago, so it's only natural that he would close himself off slightly.

I looked out at the food court, out into space, when my eyes picked up something. I blinked and it was still there, the silhouette of the women from before, Effie, her name was. She was leaning against the elevator adjacent from where we were sitting in the food court, arms crossed, eyes fixed on our table.

"Meghan!" I whispered harshly, stabbing her in the waist with my finger nail.

"What?" she yells, looking at me while rubbing her side.

"It's that girl from before, the one that was at Soubi and Ritsuka's house!"

"What?" she stuck her head up and swiveled it around looking for her.

"Stop it!" I whispered back at her, pulling her down again.

"Where is she?"

"Over by the elevator."

"Are you sure that's her?"

"I got a good look at her in the apartment. That's definitely her."

"Oh, she's walking away." Meghan said, looking disappointed. I looked again. She was entering the elevator, lighting a cigarette that was being held between her lips. The doors closed on the elevator as she disappeared.

"What the hell?" Meghan asked, "Is she stalking you?" A chill ran though my spine, and I turned back at Meghan, the two of us exchanging a look.

* * *

Next chapter will come if I get two reviews.


	11. Chapter 9

Thanks to The two people who reviewed. I can't remember your names, but you have brought this chapter to us!

Also, thanks to my Beta .everyonepanic. She's a sweetheart.

Disclaimer: Loveless is not mine. It belongs to Yun Kouga, and all the other people who made Loveless. I only own my characters Desiree, Effie, and so on.

Enjoy!

* * *

One month later. Ninos was now dating Brendon. Madeline was still dating Robert. Haley was still dating Eric. Meghan had a boyfriend named Matt. Pauline, now preferring to be called 'Casey', had turned 'his' attention to a fellow senior named Ronnie.

And me?

I have a stalker named Effie Taylors.

I opted not to tell anyone this, seeing as how they would all freak out and call the cops. She really didn't do anything threatening. Every other day or so, I would go somewhere, like school, or the mall, or a cafe, and five out of five times, I would see her follow me in her car, then stalk me into said building, wait for me to leave, then leave herself.

I tried not to let it bother me. I hadn't that faintest idea of what she wanted, or why she was trailing me. I guess it must have something to do with Soubi and Ritsuka, but I had no idea what.

On the subject of my daily life, I was starting to get really jealous of my friends. It sucked being the only one in our group who was single, and always having to be the extra baggage when we hung out. I wished silently every night for someone to hold, a special someone to be with. I had been single for so long now that I was sick of it. I was so ready to hook up, but I had no idea where to even start.

"So, why don't you just ask someone out?" Michelle, the girl I worked out with, said as she pumped her arms, running on the treadmill.

"I would," I said, slowing down my run to a walk, "If I knew who to ask out. It seems like everyone is hooking up, and I'm being left in the dust."

"What about that girl in our English class, Jess? I hear she's gay."

"She's going out with a senior named Britt."

"Oh." Michelle shot me a look filled with pity, and I sighed in disgust.

"I'm done. I'm leaving." I said angrily, ripping a towel from the bin by the door.

"But wait Desire! We still have an hour to go before 7:00!" She stopped running on her machine. I just waved her off as I left for the changing room.

By the time I left, it was almost 8:00, and mom would be wondering where I was soon. My hair was still wet from my shower in the locker room, staying in the lukewarm water a full hour longer than anyone else. I was soaked to the bone, my hair wet and hanging down my back in waves. I could already feel my bangs freezing from the snow falling. I was wearing a clean pair of tight sweat pants with a long sleeve hoodie that showed just a bare line of skin above my waist. My black parka was covering my torso, zipped up to protect me from the cold winds. I stepped out through the back door of the school into the dark, rubbing my hands together, and breathing out white puffs of steams.

I spotted my car, the last one left, in the parking lot by the foot ball field. I started walking toward it, stuffing my hands in my pocket and praying that I wouldn't freeze. I was just starting to see past the large mounds of shoveled ice pushed around the lot, and when I did, I noticed there was another car. A black Lamborghini Giardo, sitting casually next to my Dodge.

As if you couldn't tell already; I'm a total nut case for anything car related. I was immediately drawn to the shiny black paint job, and the tinted windows, hiding whatever was inside. I started for the car, wanting to look it over closer and memorize every detail, before who ever it belonged to drove off.

I started walking faster, trying to be careful not to step on all the ice on the ground, when suddenly my shoulder was pushed back into the brick wall next t me. My shoulder was throbbing and I cursed, ready to punch whoever had attacked me. And then, all words halted in my throat when I saw who had pushed me.

Her hand were positioned on either side of my head, her body pressed against mine. She towered over me, her abnormal height, combined with my short stature, made her seem incredibly intimidating.

Effie. The girl from Soubi and Ritsuka's apartment. My stalker.

_My hot stalker_, I quickly realized as I saw her face in detail for the first time. She had deep, intense grey eyes, the kind that stilled you with a look. Her hair was a rich brown, cut short and messy. Her lips were thin, her skin was pale, and her nose was small, turned up slightly. The arms on either side of my head were long and lean, pulsing with sinew and muscle. Her torso was long, and her stomach was flat, devoid of any flab, replaced by more muscles. She was wearing a pair of large baggy denim pants, low on her hips, her black boxers showing through. She had a white wife beater on under a oversized denim jacket, and she wasn't wearing a bra, as was obvious by her lack of breasts. She looked and felt intimidating, and I cowered under her withering gaze. It seemed as if her hot pocker eyes would be able to read my very soul. Her ears were gone, obviously pegging her as an adult.

"What's your name?" She spoke softly. Her voice was deep, a low alto.

"Desiree." I breathed the words out, afraid to be too loud.

"No, I mean your true name." She moved even closer, shifting her leg between my knees.

"That is my real name." I whispered. She smirked, her lips turning up into a crooked smile, and her eyes traveled down.

"Hey what are you-" she started to unzip my parka, moving tantalizingly slowly, smile widening as she went, revealing white teeth. I protested, trying to stop her, and she pulled my arms over my head, preventing me from struggling. When my jacket was unzipped, she moved on to my hoodie, unzipping the sweater, until she could see bare skin. She moved the fabric out of the way, looking intently at my stomach. She brushed her finger tips over my navel, tracing over something above my navel. Something bumpy. She smiled even bigger, her smirk growing, until she moved her head slowly towards mine, whispering in my ear,

"Infinity." Then her head moved back to face me, and her lips touched mine.

I distinctly remember a scene from _V for Vendetta_, when they were showing Valerie's montage of her life as a lesbian. There's all this stuff about how she came out to her parents, and that she had always wanted to be an actress. When she meets and kisses Ruth, she says something like, "I knew I never wanted to kiss any other lips but hers."

And so help me God, that's what this felt like. Effie pressed her lips to mine, softly at first, but hard as time passed, as if this had been what she had needed as along, as if I had been what she needed all along. I moved my lips along with hers, too caught up in the moment to realize that I was kissing a complete stranger. Her tongue touched my bottom lip, begging for mine, and I hesitantly granted her entrance. She tasted like fags and booze, her tongue swirling with mine.

I was so wrapped up in her that I didn't even notice when she zipped up my hoodie, then my jacket. She finally separated from me, a smirk gracing her lips again, smoothing out my clothes as she went. She started walking away, and I stared lamely after her as she walked over to the only other car in the lot besides my own, the black Lambo. She opened the driver side door and started pulling herself in. She stopped and looked at me, winking before she shut the door, started the car and sped off.

She couldn't have been with me more than a minute or two. It suddenly felt so cold, the chill from the cold air finally getting to me now that she wasn't here to block it from me.

Despite how cold it was, I unzipped my parka again, and then my hoodie, feeling for the spot that she had touched. I felt the bumps with the pads of my fingers, and I looked down, past my breasts, at the markings.

Sitting at a slight arch over my navel, was the word "infinity", carved into my skin, pale scars resting on my tanned skin. Underneath it was a symbol of infinity, a sideways figure eight. My eyes widened, when on earth did that get there? I always checked over my body for new birth marks, how could I have possibly missed something as large as this?

I was startled out of my pondering when my cell phone started to vibrate; I pulled it out of my pocket, sliding it open to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Dee, where are you? It's almost 9:00!"

"I'm sorry mom; I'm on my way home now." I said casually, hanging up the phone. I zipped up my hoodie and jacket and headed back over to my car, ready to go home. As I was walking to my car, I reached up to feel my hair. I was expecting it to be frozen from the cold, but surprisingly enough it was still wet.

I guess heat will do that to you.

* * *

Five reviews gets the next chapter, people. I KNOW YOU CAN DOO EET!


End file.
